Step Up
Step Up is a song sung in The Cheetah Girls 2. Lyrics Galleria: Uh, here we go That's right, (Chanel: uh huh uh huh) Uh huh let's go y'all And 5 6 7 with the vocals! Alright Dorinda work it girl Dorinda: Right here and now is what it's all about Bring out the crowd, we're ready, steady, strong and proud Chanel: We're a lot, it shows, no stopping us, we're in the zone Red hot, we know, in it to win it, girls let's go All: Step up, it's time to work it, step out, gotta do it for real Say it loud, it's time to dance, step up and shine the way it feels Step up, it's now or never, step out, all the Cheetah Girls Say it loud, we're here together, time for us to show the world Aqua: Let's turn away from the mirror, it's time to play Our rules, our game, we know we got just what it takes Galleria: We've come this far, sometimes it might be hard We know we are each one of us a superstar All (Chanel): Step up, it's time to work it, step out, gotta do it for real Say it loud, it's time to dance, step up and shine the way it feels Step up, it's now or never, step out, all the Cheetah Girls (oh) Say it loud, we're here together, time for us to show the world (the world) Galleria: We believe it cause we know we can Aqua: Reach in each dream now we understand Chanel and Dorinda: There's no giving up or giving in Chanel: 5 6 7 8, again again oh yeah Galleria: Woo Chanel! Dorinda, go on girl! Chanel: Aqua, do your thang! Dorinda: That's right Galleria! All (Chanel):' Never gonna stop (oh) til we reach the top, never gonna stop (Never) Never gonna stop til we reach the top, (ooh yeah) Step up, it's time to work it, step out, gotta do it for real Say it loud, it's time to dance, step up and shine the way it feels Step up, it's now or never, step out, all the Cheetah Girls (Cheetah Girls) Say it loud, we're here together, time for us to show the world Galleria with Dorinda (Chanel): Say it loud for me now, it's the dance break, time to work it out (Uh huh, time to work it out) Uh, break it down for me now, Cheetahs in the house, won't you dance for me now? Uh, work it out for me now (ooh), Cheetahs in the house, won't you shine for me now? Dorinda, Chanel, Galleria, Aqua in the house, won't you sing for me now? (sing it now yeah) All (Chanel): Step up, it's time to work it, step out, gotta do it for real (yeah) Say it loud, it's time to dance, step up and shine the way it feels (hey) Step up, it's now or never, step out, (come on come on) all the Cheetah Girls (oh) Say it loud, we're here together, time for us to do it Step up! Category:Songs